Crossed Path
by crazyandwhite
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, not really you're average fifteen year old high school student. He could see spirits, speak to them and the whole nine-yards just as if they were human. Then on fateful night a Shinigami by the name of Rukia Kuchki cross paths and he has to accept the ability of a Shinigami in order to protect those in which he greatly cares for.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO BLEACH, though if I did then it would never end.

AN: I decided while under writers block on my OC that I would do my own spin off of the original story line of bleach. I am a full supporter of IchiRuki so please expect that while you read. This story is subject to matters not suitable to all audiences, I recommend that you be at least mature enough to handle a story that involves violence, blood, mild language, and possibly some affection between couples thanks! Now time to get to the part you've been waiting for.

Chapter One: The First Time

_God, why do I even put up with all this, _Ichigo thought to himself while viewing the immature men dancing around a street lamp next to a vase that stored flowers, that was incidentally knocked over. _Everyday, it's the same thing. Someone did this, or someone did that. Why do I have to be so different? _He walked up the street approaching the foolish men, as he neared one of them pointed in his direction causing them all to spin around. _Great, red rosy cheeks, they're drunk and now __**I **__have to deal with them._ As that though ended he was standing mere feet from them, the one nearest him seemed to be a leader of a sort. Ichigo took three step to him and kicked him in the face, sending the man to the floor leaving the other two in complete shock.

"Do you have any idea what **THAT **is?" Ichigo indicated while pointed to the vase lying on the floor, his face was scowled and there seemed to be a growl forming in his throat.

"Um- uh- It's probably something to signify the death of someone or something. Right?" One said stuttering every syllable. Ichigo darted forward kneeing the man in the chin.

"RIGHT!" He landed next to the other one, "Now I want the **THREE **of you to pick it up and apologize right **NOW**!" He shouted, the one who was undamaged helped up the leader and the ran to the vase, doing exactly as Ichigo said then ran off picking up dust in their tracks. He looked around and noted the area to be clear, "Sorry about that kid, some people just don't seem to understand what it's like." A small transparent boy appeared next to him.

"It's fine I'm pretty much used to people acting like that, thank you for helping me and caring for me though." There was some hint of a smile on the youngster's face as he looked to Ichigo in admiration, but it was quickly dispensed as he noticed that Ichigo had a vacant stare off into the park. "Mister? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah sorry... I thought I felt something strange coming from over there..." He trailed off into thought, _I know that there's something over there, I just can't tell what it is. There's got to be more to this than meets the eyes. _"I'll talk to you some other time, I'll bring you fresh flowers tomorrow morning."

"Okay mister, have a nice day." The spirit faded off in the distance, leaving Ichigo to himself thinking of what he had just felt. Shaking it off he decided to go home for the night, maybe his sister's had prepared dinner by now. It was more than just a little likely since it was already late enough no get dark in Karakura Town , he was bound to catch some hell for being out so late again.

On his way home he felt that strange presence on two other occasions, one as he was walking past Karakura High, the local high school were he and his friends attended, and then when he had a hold of the door right outside of his house. The feelings quickly pasted and he just played it off as if he were imagining things, his family couldn't know about this strange feeling, in fact they didn't even know that he was able to see ghosts. But that was about to change, though he was worried how his youngest sister, Yuzo would take it. She's always been sensitive about what was going on with Ichigo, ever since their mother's death six years ago. When he got inside he was charged by his insane father, Isshin Kurosaki.

"WELCOME HOME ICHIGO!" His father shouted as he fell from the top of the doorway, stepping to the side Ichigo dodged the "attack" and Isshin landed on his face.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Ichigo yelled back in retort, "WHO ON EARTH ATTACKS THEIR SON ON HIS WAY INSIDE FROM A STRESSFUL DAY!" He stood looking down on the old washed up man. In his prime, Isshin Kurosaki was a man of high power and influence he was the only one who even had access to the head doctor in Karakura Hospital. But now, they didn't get much business yet somehow they managed their, not-so-cheap- lifestyle as his father had called it.

"It was not an attack, and that's what you get for being late!"

"Ph, whatever you say. Old man." He made very certain to emphasize the last two words of his comment. Isshin ran to the large poster of his late wife on the wall with tears forming in his eyes.

"OH DARLING! Why must our son hate me so!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo threw a pot across the room striking him in the head.

"Now now boys," Yuzo interrupted the feud, "dinner is ready. We waited for you to get home before we started Ichigo." She looked at him and smiled, for her sake Ichigo forced a small smile to form.

"Thanks Yuzo." He walked to the table and sat down in his usual spot and looked down at his plate. Yuzo was an excellent cook, lucky for them because their father always relied on their mother for making food and making sure that everyone was able to eat their share. "I have some information I have to share with you all." _I surely hope that I don't end up regretting this decision, I'm really only worried about what Yuzo will think. _They all sat down at the table looking at Ichigo with curious eyes, when finally Karin decided it was time to break the silence.

"Okay carrot-top, what is it now? Have you finally decided to come out of the closet and be open about your homosexuality?" She looked blankly at him hoping for a reaction, though he didn't even seem to be phased by the comment, though he did reply.

"No Karin, and that is because unlike you. I myself have come to terms with my heterosexuality, you on the other hand.. Well this is neither the time nor the place." He chuckled when he saw the anger in her eyes, "In all honestly I wanted you to know that I have been keeping a secret from all of you for a very long time now, and it has nothing to do with sexuality. For years now I have been able to do something that as far as I know no one else can do."

"And what is that Ichigo?" Yuzo looked at him, very confused and worried as she always was when Ichigo began to speak about how different he was than anyone else.

"I can see spirits, the ghosts of the people that have passed on." He looked into their eyes, each one of them looked confused. But his father, was the exception to this he seemed to be already aware of this. Then dumbly shifted to a confused look when he realized that Ichigo was starring.

"Um, Ichigo... You realize..." His father looked at him very confused, "You sound like a complete lunatic right now?"

"Shut up. I didn't ask for this or for what you think of it, I didn't even want to tell you."

"Ichi... Please tell me this is a joke... That you're not really crazy.." Yuzo was on the brink of tears and was shivering.

"Yuzo, I'm not crazy. I'm being serious right now, ever since Mom's de-" The house was shaken by a strong force and Ichigo felt that strange presence again but it faded in seconds.

"You know what?" Karin stood up, "I'm going to bed and pretending this never happened, Yuzo come on." The girls left the room, shortly followed by their father. _Great, that's defiantly not how I pictured this ending, oh well I guess. What's done is done, I tried my best to tell them.. I just need to think. _Ichigo left the dinning room and went to his room to lie down for the night.

_That force, what could it have been.. It shook the house and no one else seemed to notice, there's no way that I am imaging all of this, even that familiar presence was there again. _This time he felt it yet again, but it stayed. In fact it grew stronger as if something was approaching him from the other side of the wall, Ichigo jumped out of the bed and darted to his sisters' room. Listening in through the door he could hear the both of them breathing and a slight snore coming from Yuzo, relieved that they were safe he lightly treaded the ground as he re-entered his room. And there stood an unknown figure, looming in the darkness with a katana sitting on their side and a black shihakuso with white socks and tan clogs on their feet like the old samurai used to wear.

"Who are you!" Ichigo called in a harsh whispered tone, aggravated at the lack of response from his intruder, he stepped behind them and firmly kicked them in their rear knocking them to the floor.

"Who-, what-, how?" The intruder looked dumbfounded at the fact that they were kicked to the floor, once they stood up again they clearly spoke the sentence the intended to in the beginning. "Who are you? What did you just do? How can you see me?

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, as for what I did I think that's obviously apparent, and as for how I can see you. Well that doesn't matter and I don't know, I just can so get over it."

"I wasn't told that anyone human in Karakura Town could ever seen me, let alone touch me." The girl looked at him in the eyes, she had a deep violet color iris and a smile form. "Do you know what I am human?"

"I already told you my name.. It's Ichigo Kurosaki, don't call me human as if you're better than I am. And no, I don't so explain yourself."

"I am a Shinigami, or a Soul Reaper as some call us, I take care of hallows and preform a konso on spirits that haven't left the world and moved on to the afterlife yet. It is my job to protect people like you, human." Obviously she ignored the comment about not calling him that, which truly infuriated Ichigo.

"Okay, quit with the whole "Human" thing alright? Call me by my name, you are no better than I just because of what you are Shinigami."

"Ha, please. You little human, you can't even begin to grasp the concept of what I am. The likes of you have no room to make any demand to a Shinigami." She chuckled and a small cute smile formed on her lips, "Just leave me to my business, I have a hallow to track down." She looked away from him and started focusing on the window.

"You little," Ichigo growled and slammed his body into her knocking her down once again, "I'll tell you something _Shinigami_" the word rolled off his tongue like venom, "This is _MY room_ _YOU _are in and _YOU _will do what _I _say! So tell me, what are you doing in my room?" His voice was thick with anger and she just starred at him.

"Because you wont let me do my job I have but no choice to do this human, Bakudo No. 1, Sai!" A force that was unseen bound Ichigo's arms and locked his knees down, forcing him to the ground and he was unable to move. "You see human, now you have to stay there because there is no way a simple human can break my kido. I am an expert at it in fact, so if you even struggle against it there is a massive chance you will only severely injure yourself."

"Let me go! Don't you hear that loud groan! There's something coming!" Ichigo was struggling and trying to force his arms free. "Come on! Don't you hear that? Or even sense it?!"

"What are you talking about? There's nothing out there besides your average soul, which we have nothing to worry about." The small Shinigami walked to the door and as it opened a force came in blowing back her shihakuso and making her guard her face, there was no way this was possible, how could she not sense this. There must have been a stronger force blocking this one out. "Well you obviously have to stay here human, I'll deal with this then I'll set you free." There was a shriek as the hallow approached the Kurosaki house.

There was a massive whole torn in the side of the house when the Shinigami made it down there stairs the hallow was holding one of the two girls in it's grip preparing to eat their soul, moments after she made it down the stairs Ichigo tumbled after her, standing on his own two feet. Looking out he saw the monster holding his little sister Yuzo, anger pulsed his body and he began to force his arms apart to break the seal holding him back.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy? That can kill you!"

"I will save her.. I have to!" The bound broke and shot out a burst of energy gaining the attention of the hallow causing him to drop the girl and focus his eyes on Ichigo.

"Wow, it was you that I sensed then wasn't it!" The hallow laughed, "I guess the girl can wait, I've never had the pleasure of eating a human of your strength." It started to approach the house but Ichigo had already made his way outside and kicked the hallow square in his shoulder causing it to jerk around and knocking Ichigo to the ground. _I'm sorry Yuzo, Karin, Dad, Shinigami.. I couldn't help save you.. This is the end.._ There was a roar as the hallow reached down to finish off Ichigo, but it was stopped short.

The sight Ichigo had opened his eyes to was one that he never anticipated to see, the young female had stepped between him and the hallow sticking her blade through it's mouth. The hallow retreated back and faded into a dark shadow but the roar was still audible in the darkness.

"Shinigami.. Why?"  
"Because it's my job you fool.." She lay there bleed on the floor, "Do you still want to save your family human?"  
"Of course! I'll do anything I have to!"

"Well, then I have a way to do so. But it may not work."

"I'll do it! Just tell me what I need to do."

"You must accept my power, you need to drive my blade into your heart and take my place as a Shinigami."

"I'll do it, thank you Shinigami."

"My name... Is.. Rukia Kuchki."

"Thank you Rukia." The blade was drove into him and with an explosion and a force of high power dust filled the air, right in that time the hallow returned.

Ichigo stood there with a blade almost as long as he was tall, he jumped into the air and slashed the hallow's arm removing it from it's body and landed lightly by Rukia's side.

"How are your injuries Rukia?"

"Fi-fine.." She was stunned at the power he had just reveled and how strong his reatsui was, just by lending him part of her power he had the power of a captain in the Gotei 13 and that was unheard of by any Shinigami without proper training and years of it. This young human was beyond remarkable, as the hallow reappeared behind him he preformed a high speed movement that could easily be classified as a flash-step and stabbed the enemy in the throat and decapitating it.

"Rukia," He landed by her side again, "Are you alright? You're losing a lot of blood, I think I can help." Was this human really speaking of healing her injuries at this low level of training? He was unbelievably powerful, she lay there against the wall with Ichigo looking into her eyes, those violet eyes of hers pulling him in closer as their breathing grew heavy pain sheared her shoulder where the hallow had bitten her. He placed his hands over the wound and a green glow emerged, it wasn't overly powerful but it was enough to seal the wound and to make the pain ease to a point in which she could focus.

"Ichi..go.. Thank you, for saving me.." Her consciousness was fading as the adrenaline had left her body, and the world grew darker by the second.

"Rukia, I promise that I'll help you. Just stay in there for me, we can make it out of this." Ichigo had a sincerely worried look on his face while thinking of a plan to save her, his reatsui increased and he placed his hands over her wound yet again, this time the glow was thicker and more powerful. The wound's pain had ceased to exist, the world became brighter as her focus was able to regain, but it wasn't enough to stay conscious throughout the entire night, she was going to need rest regardless of just how much his reatsui could heal her. Then the moment came when she knew she only had a few more moments of consciousness left and she reached out.

"Ichigo.. Thank you.. I need to rest though... Please come her for a moment." As Ichigo leaned in to her she closed her eyes and let all the thoughts sink in, then she leaned slightly forward and just as her lips were about to reach his, the darkness filled her vision and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, though if I did then it would be pretty awesome.

Chapter Two: Have I met you before?

The day after the incident with the mysterious Rukia Kuchki was quite the wreak, there was reports all on the lawn of the Kurosaki Family Clinic and they all wanted answers on the topic of the roars and crashes and how there managed to be a giant gapping hole in their living room. Ichigo managed to brush them all away with answers like, "Drunk driver blowing his horn" or "Honestly, your guess is just as good as mine is. Yet for some reason those simple answers would not suit with his family, but none of them seemed to even recall a roaring sound or a crash than ended with the hole in the living room, that left Ichigo with only one explanation _Rukia... That Shinigami must have had something to do with this, how could my family not remember they were almost devoured by a giant hallow?_

"Ichigo..." Isshin looked into his son's eyes, "You have some explaining to do.." He seemed more that a little angry with him, but that couldn't be avoided speaking that there was a hole the size of a truck in his living room busting through the kitchen and their brand new 58' flat screen television.

"What is there to explain? It was probably some drunk driver or something for all I know. Why on earth would I have the answers while you didn't? I was asleep just as everyone else was." Though he was lying through his teeth his face showed no betrayal of what he had claimed, and with the hope that this was true with his father so he could escape this situation without further questioning. Yet there was this look about his father that seemed to have a hint of fear, or stress, or something that made Ichigo fell oddly uncomfortable about the cold eyes that were now looking at him.

"Ichigo... There's something you're not sharing, and I'm going to find out what it is." Isshin began his departure and Ichigo felt a strange disturbance as if an unknown force was attempting to crush him or force him into a form of submission. The second his father was around the corner the feeling had passed as if it were never there, _Wow that was way to close for comfort, _Ichigo thought to himself, still not changing his facial expression. _Why on earth was he questioning me so hard? And what the hell was that weird feeling I got as he was leaving? There's so much I need to learn, maybe Rukia is still nearby and I can get some answers from her._

As Ichigo left for school he felt as if he was being watched by someone, but every time he even glanced backwards the road or sidewalk was clear of any and all kinds of traffic, if it be spirit or human neither of them were in sight for him to discover. And since he was running late as always he didn't have time to stop and figure out just what this feeling was, but it was there the entire way he walked to school and even as he entered the building he felt as if something was glaring into his back. _This is so weird, what is going on here? I mean damn it. First dad now this feeling that is accompanied by no person or spirit of any kind? I need to make sense of things, I need to find that Shinigami before today is over so she can answer anymore questions I have anyway. _Right as that final thought crosses his mind the teacher announces a new student has transferred to Karakura High School and that she would like to introduce them to the class.

"Oh but you don't have to do that." A shy giggly voice said, "I'm sure I can become quite acquainted with the students at my own pace if you don't mind."

"That's fine by me," The teacher was defiantly not in a very good mood today, "The only open seat is next to Kurosaki-san, so please be seated and get all of your supplies as soon as you can. I don't need anyone in here not doing well from the lack of supplies necessary to take this course with any seriousness."

"Okay then.. I'll take my seat now then." Right as the words came out of the young females voice Ichigo looked up to see the face of a familiar Shinigami, Rukia Kuchki.

_What is she doing here! Who is this person!? What the hell am I supposed to do now? There's no way we can have a private conversation at this rate! Oh well.. I'm sure she'll think of... Hm, what's __this.. _Ichigo looked to his right a bit and noticed the slip of paper gave the location of where they were to meet after school was over._ Well it's good to know that we're on the same page then._ All throughout class Ichigo was zoned out thinking of what happened last night and why on earth was Rukia still here, it made him uncomfortable to think that something must have went wrong because after the hallow was eliminated last night she should have left back to the Soul Society. With his thoughts racing on he heard the faint sound of a bell and the rustling of papers as the students began to depart the room, but he sat there still ignoring the sounds around him.

"Ichigo?" Rukia looked at him, with those deep violet eyes bringing him out of his trance, "Is everything okay? You didn't seem to focused today."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked around and the classroom was empty, even the teacher had left the room while he was out in his daze. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess, hope your first day was alright."

"Okay, thank you." With that Ichigo had left the room and was heading down the halls, it was deserted already which for some reason didn't seem to phase him. It was heading on three o'clock and it was Monday, which meant when he got home he as going to have a great deal of work set out for him as he tried to balance out this next week with the constant questioning from his father. With that he heard a set of light footfalls behind him, he began to turn around to advise whoever was following him to leave him be when all of a sudden he fell to his knees and felt the air leave his lunges.

"Ha, poor kid... And I thought he was going to be difficult to handle.. I mean just look at this taicho, he's falling under this thin amount of pressure." The voice was thick and rough but Ichigo couldn't determine whom it belonged to.

"Now now now, quit playing games, we have a mission to get on with. And this guy is obviously not who we're looking for, the other guy has power that this one lacks." Another voice, much less gridded than the last, in fact it was almost soothing to hear but still he couldn't recognize either one of them.

"Fine.. Let's go then before I feel the need to kill him." There was a loud whoosh and the pressure was gone, still it was difficult for him to breathe but he was able to manage. He picked up his pace as he approached his house and felt a sense of urgency rush over him, those men were looking for something and there was no way he wanted to get between them and their goal anytime soon. He opened the door to a surprising smell of burnt meat in the over, there was a thick gray smoke in the entire house that was being produced from the small oven in the kitchen. With a jerk Ichigo opened the stove and what was suppose to be the family's dinner was burnt to a crisp with a sheet of paper attached to it, though surprisingly it was undamaged.

"Ichigo..." It was Rukia, and there were tears all down her face. "I couldn't stop them Ichigo... They took your family... This is all my fault._..__"_ She fell to her knees, Ichigo rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her in attempt to comfort her.

"Hush Rukia, it's okay." He had no idea what happened but he was going to find out and fast. He looked at the paper and ripped it out to read what the letter concealed.

_**Ichigo Kurosaki,**_

_**I would like to inform you that today as of four thirty-five we, and there shall be no names, have taken your family away from you. The only way you can dream of them having a safe return is if you return what you have wrongfully taken, Rukia Kuchki is now a federal criminal in the Soul Society and we demand for her return and for the powers that you stole from her to be returned. There will be major repercussions if you choose not to comply with this demand, do not try and find them Ichigo or we will be forced to kill them and have you watch. We did not want it to come to this but there have been many serious laws broken in the last twenty-four hours and if this is what it takes for us to bring a criminal to justice then we sincerely apologize. Meet this demand in three weeks that way you can be prepared to say your final goodbyes and discover the location of our fugitive, or else.**_

_**The Gotei 13**_

__"Rukia... Is this true?" Ichigo fell, never before has he felt so weak and helpless as his family was just taken out from underneath his nose.

"I'm afraid so Ichigo... I arrived just ten minutes after it all happened.. I only wish I should have been faster." She was standing again, looking down to Ichigo with a tear forming in her eye that she quickly shook away.

"I will get them back." He stood back up, "I will save my family. This is not your fault Rukia, I have to go and save them."

"Ichigo! You're being crazy! They sent a captain! You can't take them on!"__Her voice was frantic as she got in the way so he couldn't get out of the door.

"_Listen_" He hissed to her and grabbed her arms, "I HAVE to save them, and you HAVE to get out of my way!" He lifted her up snatching a glove out of her pocket, a strange sensation passed over him and he pressed the glove to his head and his body fell back as his spirit emerged from it.

"Please Ichigo... You have no idea what you're getting yourself into by doing this..." Rukia attempted one final plea with him, but he just walked out of the door ignoring what she had said.

There was an odd feeling in the air as Ichigo searched for the Shinigami that had broken into his house and kidnapped his family, he closed his eyes and tried remembering the feeling that he got when he entered his house and tried to focus on it. Ribbons appeared around him as he focused harder, the longer he had the thought in his mind the more ribbons appeared. He felt the presence that was in his house after several minutes of this, then when he opened his eyes there was a light pink strand in his hand and he knew where had to go.

After countless hour of wandering the streets of Karakura town he felt the energy grow stronger as he approached the center of town then he felt that same force that he felt earlier that day, he started to run down the road cutting across side streets and climbing on the top of a building to get a better view of the city, he saw a faint blue aura filling the air roughly four hundred feet to the west of him. He took off as fast as he could possibly go in attempt to ensure that he would recover his family, and ten feet in front of two Shinigami he landed one hand on the ground the other on the hilt of his sword as he prepared for one to attack him.

"I thought you said..." the rough voice from earlier started.

"I didn't feel anything from him before..." the smoother one declared.

"So, maybe I should have killed him.."

"Maybe, but it's too late now isn't it?"

"No, I can still kill him now. That is unles-"

"How about," Ichigo cut him off as he stood up, "You stop talking about killing me and actually try it before you make such rash claims."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Bleach nor any of the characters are mine, but if it were.. IchiRuki all the way!

AN: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy preparing for some art stuff and haven't had much time. I hope this makes up for it, rate and tell me what you think.

Chapter Two: Test of Strength

"Wow, this kid. He's got nerve don't you say, Kuchki-taicho?" The rough voice belonged to a dark red head with tattoos and some strange glasses on his head. _So, Kuchki-taicho... He's a captain, and seems to be related to Rukia.. I'll have to talk to her about that once I'm done here. _Ichigo's thoughts were still trying to get a grasp of all of the things that had happened in the last twenty-four hours alone, now all of this was happening.

"Yes, but then again... Maybe he has something to back it up?" The captain looked over to him and just stared into his eyes, "Why don't you find out Abari?" With that the red head grew a large glowing smile, his eyes gleamed with the desire to fight.

"Most certainly." He rushed at Ichigo with unbelievable speed, nearly knocking him off his feet as the two's blades collided, "Ha, well I can defiantly say that you do have the largest and most over-sized Zanpaktu that I've ever seen before." His smiled gleamed yet again, "But why have size when power can overwhelm that?" Ichigo was forced back and slide across the ground, within seconds he blacked out as his head collided with a light-post.

-Rukia's-Point-Of-View-

_Ichigo... Why must you do this? You put yourself in grave danger today... _There was a knock on the front door of the Kurosaki house that startled Rukia out of her lost thoughts, as she approached the door she felt an unusual reatsui, one that was believed to be long extinct... One of a Quincy. _Why am I feeling this... It's so unreal.. There are no Quincy left in the world, they were all killed in the war minus a select few whom died of age or hallow attacks... _She opened the door and saw the face of a classmate at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia looked at him questioningly, "I mean, this is Kurosaki's house." The classmate by the name of Uyru Isshida stood in the doorway looking inward. "He went after them.. Didn't he?"

"What are you talking about?" _Who is this guy? What does he know about where Ichigo is?_

"You know what I'm talking about, the people who kidnapped his family, he went after them. Don't play dumb." He was getting obviously annoyed at this little game.

"What? I just came here because he had asked me to meet him here after school, he hasn't shown up yet." _Well, this situation is... Problematic at best._

"Damn it Rukia! I know he's a Shinigami! Now he will be killed if you don't cooperate with me! So tell me, did he go or not?" The glare on his face and the seriousness in his voice set Rukia running past him and into the street. Running only steps behind her she was fallowed by the student, she stopped and slammed her elbow into his groin causing him to fall to his knees.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have you dying or getting hurt for me.. I need to stop this madness before they kill him." With that she ran off into the dark leaving Uyru on the ground as she took off to save the human who saved her life. _Ichigo.. I'm so sorry, I have to save you now... You saved me and now it's my turn to save you, thank you for teaching me everything I know of this world, of the happiness of being a human. And then for this strange feeling that I get.. Every time someone mentions your name.. Thank you so much Ichigo, but now it's time to go back to how things used to be... I don't want you to die.. You can't die.. You have to live to protect your family... They're the ones that matter, if I die then at least I'll die happy on the inside knowing that I managed to prolong your life and meeting you.._

The roads were dark and Rukia could run no longer, her energy depleted from the last twenty minutes of running in this human body. She could feel the cold chill run up her body and the strong reatsui that was being emitted from her brother, _Nii-sama they sent you? No.. There shouldn't be a reason for sending a captain level Shinigami to return a fugitive... What's going on here? Wait.. Is that Renji? There must be something that I'm missing here... _She let out a scream of terror and pain as she felt a wave of energy rush over her, one that did not resemble a Shinigami at all but a powerful hallow, one that not even her elder brother could handle alone. It was a Menos Grande, the most feared of the hallows that one could hope to battle without being sent into Hueco Mundo and for some reason it has appeared here in Karakura Town. Her body fell as she let out another scream when the dark shadow covered her body, then the strangest thing happened, it all disappeared.

-Ichigo's-Point-of-View-

_That scream.. It can't be.. Rukia? I have to help her.. I have to save her... She's hurt and scared.. I can't let her be hurt.. I can't let someone take her away from me.. I WILL SAVE HER! _Ichigo's eyes shot open just as he saw the two adversaries leaving to the sound of Rukia's yell, he stood up and called out to them but they were already gone. _Damn it! _He ran as fast as he could to where he felt the spiritual pressure of the two and Rukia mixing. It had gotten darker than from when he had first came outside but it wasn't too dark for him to see clear enough to know his way around the town.

As he rounded a corner he saw it, there was a giant hallow like creature standing in the middle of the park the reatsui around it was think and powerful but it stood in his way to saving Rukia, so it must be destroyed. He charged head on to the hallow sword drawn back ready to slash out, the was a wisp in the wind as an arrow flew by his head and shattered at the ankle of the hallow Ichigo spun around and saw Uyru standing wielding a blue bow with another arrow drawn back.

"What the hell are you doing Isshida?! This is dangerous!" Ichigo was stunned at the weapon in his classmates hands.

"Shut up you moron, I know what I'm doing. This stupid hallow may be big, but it's going to die just as any other would." Uyru stood there staring at Ichigo for a moment, "So are you going to keep attacking or what?" With that a sly smile formed on Ichigo's lips.

"With pleasure." He spun off his heel and continued his charge, arrows flew by his side and the still did no damage to the massive hallow when Ichigo finally reached the beast he swung his sword to the leg of it. With no effort on the hallow's part the blade bounced off and Ichigo fell over, he rolled back and attempted the attack again with no more success than the time before hand.

"Kurosaki, get over here." Uyru sat on the ground and waited, "We need a plan, this thing is to tough for either of our weapons."

"Really? I hadn't noticed..."

"Hey!" Uyru punched at Ichigo, getting his fist caught mid-way through. With that his bow grew to four times the size and pulled him down.

"What happened to your bow?" Ichigo looked confused as the bow was back to it's normal size.

"I think," Uyru reached out an grabbed Ichigo's arm and the bow sized up again. "The reatsui that you produce runs through my body and gains me access to it, making my attacks even stronger."

"Really? Well that's.. Interesting?"

"It's an advantage, can you increase the flow so the attacks can be even greater?"

"Um, yeah.. 'Bout that... I don't really know how to, I kind of just figured that my reatsui was just always at one hundred percent."

"You mean to say you're a Shinigami and you have no control over your energy?"

"Basically, I mean I've never needed to before."

"Great, well just come over here and hold onto me or something so I can attack this thing." After a short while the managed to tie Ichigo's blade to Uyru's head so when Ichigo grabbed it the energy enhanced the power of the arrows.

"So are you sure this is going to work?" _I don't know what to do here, I'm wasting time.._

"Yes I'm sure, just hold the sword and we can take him out." The hallow let a loud roar and peered down to the two students, with another cry a small ball was forming at it's mouth as it charged an attack of it's own. "Ichigo.."

"Ha, one step ahead of you! Ichigo grabbed the sword and tore it off Uyru's head, he charged once again at the hallow with his weapon directed at it's legs. It looked down and fired the blast at him, he slid to a stop and covered his body with his blade. The force of the attack alone shook the tress around him, the ground was cracking and breaking beneath his feet the reatsui from the blast was forming a blood red and black umbrella of energy around Ichigo whom was still struggling the keep his blade over his head. As the blast came to an end Ichigo slashed his sword in an arc form, cutting the hallow from it's feet to the next curving around to the back of the head, it screamed in pain and was forced into a retreat. Ichigo fell to the ground from the struggle with blood pouring out of his forehead and into his eyes.

"I did it.. But I can't move.." The red and black energy reappeared from the end of Ichigo's sword and his body was in shearing pain. Uyru ran over and attempted to move Ichigo away from the sword only being forced backward. When his foot landed on the blade his bow expanded to an amazing ten times that of the original and he made a mental note of what to do. He stood with his legs slightly apart and his arms in the air and began to fire, arrow after arrow, launching off the reatsui being produced from the Zanpaktu. After several shots his arm began to bleed, then it felt numb as he lost more and more blood, yet finally the energy was depleted and he fell to the ground next to Ichigo.

"You fool.. You could have gotten yourself killed..."

"I need to save Rukia..."

"Rukia? Oh no..." Uyru Isshida then vanished from sight and Ichigo blacked out.

-Rukia's-Point-Of-View-

_Where am I? _Rukia stood up and looked around, she was in the middle of the road and it was dark. _That's right, I saw the shadow of a Menos, then I used what was left of my reatsui and forced myself as far away as I could.._

"Well well well, look what we've finally managed to catch up with."

"Now, Abari you know better than to taught anyone."

"My apologies Kuchki-taicho, I just meant to surprise her a little."

"I can assure you she is surprised enough." _It's them.. They caught me.. Does that mean... Ichigo is.. Dead?_

"If only that human were a better protector then maybe we could have lost track of you, but he was nothing." Renji Abari looked down from a light-post.

"You killed him?" Her voice quivered with the thought of Ichigo being killed due to her lack of warning.

"No, not really. It was more one sided, so I demolished him." He laughed as he dropped to the ground. "Now, why don't you just come along an-" Rukia spit in his face and turned to run off, she was caught off guard as Renji brought his sword down cutting her arm. She spun around still attempting to flee, yet again to be cut off by Renji and a cut across her face.

"Rukia, how disrespectful!" He shoved her down, "I thought that being in a royal family would have taught you something!"

"Shut up Renji... You don't know anything.."

"I know that you had your powers stolen by a human, and that it's time you pay the price!" He began to walk to her with his Zanpaktu drawn when suddenly a blue arrow shot past his face. "What in the world!"

"I think that this scene is a bit off." Uyru Isshida carried a bag of yarn and string, "I mean, two grown men attacking a defenseless young woman? How pathetic."

"Who are you!"

"Just a student that shares a class with Rukia Kuchki, who happens to hate Shinigami."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Fine then, if you must know my name is Uyru Isshida, ranked number one in all of Karakura High, and the last of the Quincy." _Then I wasn't going crazy earlier! I thought the Quincy died off though, once the war ended and there was an elder man who was killed by hallows.. But there is one more..._

"Then it'll be my pleasure to finish off your kind!" Renji charged to the Quincy, as he reached him though he no longer stood there. There was an arrow shot from the sky and it landed right next to him, in the air there was a figure of a man with a bow looking downward.

"This is your only warning, let her go."

"Ha! You wish!" Renji appeared next to Uyru and kicked him to the ground, when they landed he brought his sword across his arm and back leaving him on the ground bleeding. "That was no use, now.. Back to what I was doing." The ground shook slightly, then another man appeared this time standing with a large Zanpaktu and wearing a shihakuso.

-Ichigo's-Point-of-View-

"Stay away from her." Ichigo stood looking upon Renji and Rukia, he was standing next to Uyru checking his pulse. _Good, he's fine. Just unconscious. _"Now you have to deal with me."

"Ha, well then kid. I guess you didn't die like we intended for you to." The red haired one spoke, "I'll make sure to finish you off this time."

"Bring it on." Ichigo challenged.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, "Run! Ichigo, Renji is far to powerful for you!" _Ah, so his name is Renji Abari. I'll remember that, if he lives._

"I can't do that Rukia, I'm here to take you home."

"Aw, well how touching. It makes me sick!" Renji spat out.

"Be prepared Renji Abari, for this is the last name you will ever hear again." Ichigo looked up to see if he was paying attention. "My name is not "kid" I am Ichigo Kurosaki, remember it. And if you live this battle, then make sure every other Shinigami knows who I am an not to mess with the people I cherish."

"Well them _Ichigo Kurosaki. _I have a name for you to remember, because it will be the last one you ever hear. You will die by not only my hands but by the hands of my Zanpaktu." Ichigo was clueless.

"You named your Zanpaktu?"

"Really? Kid, if you think you can take me on and not even know your Zanpaktu's name! Think again. Maybe in the next one hundred years!"

"Renji.. Please, he's just a human.." Rukia pleaded silently.

"No, he brought this on himself when he took your powers!" He drew his Zanpaktu and laid it sideways in the air, "Now prepare yourself to die _human. _**Roar Zabimarru**!" A bright green flash escaped from his weapon, then in the dust and light a blade reached out and struck Ichigo right in the shoulder forcing him unto his knees. When it all faded Renji stood there wielding a black and silver Zanpaktu with sharp points in increments along the sidewith a small section in between each increment where the blade seemed detached. Then he swung again, the sword expanded outward, Ichigo bought up his weapon to block but was shoved backward into the railing blocking the street and sidewalk.

"You can't even cut me you child! Don't even think you begin to stand a chance! You will die here and now for your crimes!" He swung again and cut a gash into Ichigo's left shoulder. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes. _I can't move.. I can't move... I can't die.. I have to save her... I have to rescue them... _The blade came crashing down again this time it landed next to Ichigo, he looked up and saw Rukia on Renji's back.

"Run Ichigo! I'll stop him! Just run!" Renji flung her off his back and walked up in front of Ichigo.

"You should of listened you human child, them maybe you could have lived." A strong source of energy was released, Ichigo swung upwards and cut Renji right across his forehead.

"Sorry for the rudeness, I guess you just left yourself too far open.. Now what were you saying? That's right.. I can't even cut you..." Renji growled in anger and swung again, this time Ichigo side stepped and kicked the blade away. He was avoiding attacks left and right, he made his way to Renji and cut him again on his shoulder. He brought his blade down for another strike but Renji managed to avoid it and slide across the ground, the energy around the grew stronger and Renji was forced to his knees.

"Renji Abari... It's time you die." Ichigo leaped into the air and brought his sword down to Renji's head, with a flash of white the top half of his blade was gone, leaving him with little more than the hilt. _What.. What happened.. There's no way he did that, he hasn't even moved.. _He looked around, _Was is.. Him? _His eyes reached the captain, and he saw the silver shine of the top of his Zanpaktu.

"You're too slow human" He felt something enter his chest, "Even when your dropping." Then again the pain hit him. Ichigo fell to the ground and was bleeding out of two small cuts in his chest, he was unable to move and the blood just poured out of him.

"Rukia.. I'm.. Sorry." Ichigo's vision faded and he lay on the concrete under the rain.

_**AN: Yeah, again sorry about the wait I hope it was worth it. If you like the story please review, I don't know if I should keep going or not because no one's saying anything. Also, if you could share this with friends who also like Bleach that would be cool. And if you want you can check out my OC **__**The Assassin**__** it's pretty far in. I added characters to the original Bleach and make a new story-line, just review this and the other if you read it to. Thank You.**_

_** -Crazyandwhite**_


End file.
